


I Like, Want You

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Liam is the voice of reason, Louis meddles, M/M, Niall is shit at feelings, and Harry just lives in his head a little too much, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: Really, they're too caught up with their own thoughts to realize what's always been there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves! It's been a while. I've been working on so many different things over the past months, read the bottom notes to find out more!

It just so happens that Louis' been drinking before the lads all show up, so naturally, they all decide he can't be drunk alone.

"Harry, would you quit that? Fuckin' hell." Niall scoffs, shoving Harry - who's whistling the Scooby Doo theme song in his ear - away from him.

"What the hell, Niall?!" Harry squeaks, shuddering at the splash of ice cold beer on his lower area.

"What? I was just taking the piss, stop being so sensitive about it." Niall smirks, knowing full well he's gotten under Harry's skin, because he can literally see Harry shaking with anger.

"You two are so fucking rich, you fight over literally nothing and turn it into a bloody war." Louis laughs, taking a swig of his fourth beer.

"It's because Niall's a fucking eejit and he doesn't know when the fuck to settle down." Harry says, his voice cold.

He's honestly angry with Niall, he usually is because, frankly, Niall's an arse. He's never been great about knowing when he crossed a line, but then Harry guesses he can be a little over-sensitive; he'd never admit that though, it'd go straight to Niall's head.

"You can't take a joke." Niall retorts.

"Okay boys, that's enough, you two need to learn how to be around each other cause if you haven't noticed the rest of us are all friends here." Liam's always the voice of reason within the four of them, he's usually right but no one ever acknowledges it in the moment.

Niall mutters something under his breath about 'don't want to' and Louis' obviously the only person who hears him properly because his eyes widen and he looks at Niall like he's a lunatic.

"You what?!"

A look of fear and then one of urgency crosses his face and he sits there like a fish out of water.

"Seriously, Niall did I hear-"

"Shut up, Louis! You obviously heard me wrong because what I said wasn't a big deal."  
Niall says, sharp and defensive.

"I'm nearly a hundred percent sure I heard you right and it was a big deal, Niall." Louis says.

Harry and Liam are confused out of their minds, wondering what the hell Niall said that was so important, they both wished they had listened more carefully to what Niall had said.

"Can I talk to you?" Niall asks, narrowing his eyes at Louis "alone."

They exit the room and leave behind two very confused lads.

"What could Niall say that's such a big deal?" Harry scoffs.

"Stop that, would you? You know you're just as bad as he is when you say things like that. He has feelings too y'know?" Liam snaps, making Harry feel guilty almost instantly.

"I know- I just." Harry says "He's so closed off and I don't know what he's thinking, which has always frustrated me because I can always tell what people are thinking." Harry says, and really it just comes out; when he says it out loud though, he realizes the root of his frustration has all been internal. "Fuck, I've been a real dick haven't I?" Harry mutters, disappointedly.

He stand up to go find Niall but right as he reaches the doorway he bumps straight into him. "Erm, sor-"

And without missing a beat Niall's kissing him, soft but desperate and he's shocked at first but then Harry melts into the kiss, Niall's touch turning -in moments - from the source of his tension to the source of his relaxation.

They pull apart and Harry blushes crimson, "What was that for?"

"It was an apology of sorts, Louis just talked some sense into me. I really want to like, be with you and I'm not the best at feelings and shit so I guess that's why I always pushed you away and I'm sorry." Niall rambles, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"I really want to like, be with you too." Harry smiles, and then he's kissing Niall again and Louis' talking to Liam in the background about a wedding, because he gets excited too quick for his own fucking good, and everything feels normal and it feels like that's how it should've been all along.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on ao3 and I have more works coming. I'm working on a kid fic that's over 10k currently but it's not finished yet, so we'll see.


End file.
